Valamit valamiért
by Garunrine
Summary: Történet a magányról, kétségbeesésről és reményről. Nem szokványos a sztori, de remélem, azért megér egy feltöltést.
1. Egyedül

**Valamit valamiért**

Kezdés: December 8

Történet: január 18

Gépen: április

Anime/Manga: Fullmetal Alchemist

Páros: Roy/Ed

* * *

**A történetről:**

Többnyire valamilyen lelki gond _kell _(?), hogy alkossak. Ez persze nem így van, vagy inkább nem így volt. Az utóbbi egy év hozta ezt, és nem mondanám, hogy örülök a helyzetnek. Egyetlen pozitívum, hogy a fájdalmat az írás mindig enyhíti. Így született ez az írás: december elején csak egy ötlet volt, amit papírra kezdtem vésni, de feladtam. Januárban jött egy holtpont, amikor az ötletből történet kezdett formálódni. A holtpont pedig lökött egyet a történeten, hogy ma megírjam, átírjam, feltegyem az első fejezetet C:

Nem szokványos történet tőlem, fogalmam sincs, milyen reakciót vált ki azokból, akik elolvassák.

Jó olvasást! Véleményekre kíváncsi vagyok c:

* * *

**1. fejezet - Egyedül**

Roy Mustang büszkén feszített az előléptetésnél. Látszatra minden tökéletes volt, a Führer előtt alázattal hajolt meg, és fogadta a felsőbb vezetés gratulációit. Mindez azonban csak látszat volt, Bradleyt a pokolba és annál is lejjebb kívánta, a többi vezetőket nem különben.

Az egyetlen igaz mosolyt Riza felé küldte – a nő Bradley kísérőjeként volt jelen. Örült neki, pillantással üzente, nincs semmi baj.

Este Roy Rizával iszogatott egy csendes kis kocsmában, bár szó sem volt arról, hogy kettesben voltak. A férfihoz gyakran lépett egy-egy tiszt és hívta meg egy pohár italra, gratulálva az előléptetéséhez. Egyik sem ült le hosszú időre, és a hangulaton érezni lehetett, valami megváltozott a katonaságban. Akik nem tudtak pontosat, azok is sejtették, baj van. Már- már nevetségesen semleges témákról beszélgettek, az italok egyre fogytak, a katonák sorra hazafelé dülöngéltek, páran az asztal alá estek, és részegen hortyogtak, Mustang pedig lefejelte az asztallapot.

Riza végig mellette volt, de ennél a pontnál felrángatta hajdan volt felettesét, és megkísérelte a lehetetlen: hazajuttatni a férfit.

Az utca sötétjét a lámpák fényfoltjai tördelték azonos távolságonként, mégis, az éj oly sötét és baljós volt, hogy fojtogatta a lányt. Bátran szembenézett a halállal is, Royt pedig az élete árán is megvédte volna, mégis, a Selimmel való találkozás mély nyomokat hagyott benne. Azon se lepődött volna meg, ha egy sikátorból előlép azzal a félelmetes aurájával…

- Ó, Maes… Maes! – kezdett Mustang kiabálni, hangja élesen hasított a csendbe.

- Tábornok úr, ne hangoskodjon! – szólt rá Riza, barátjuk említésére pedig összeszorult a szíve. Roy nem engedte még el, részegen is őt szólongatja.

- Maes! – lépett hátrébb Roy, és egy pontra meredt. Riza odakapta a fejét, de a sötétségen kívül semmit sem látott.

- Nyugodj meg, Roy… - húzta óvatosan arrébb a nő, hangja kedvesebb, féltőbb lett. – Kérlek, nyugodj meg…

A tábornok elhallgatott, majd nehézkesen követte, végig kapaszkodva Rizába, sőt, a házban is csak akkor engedte el, mikor leült a parkettára. Borzalmas látványt nyújtott, ahogy próbált nem eldőlni, légzése szapora volt, arca forró. Még ilyen magatehetetlen állapotban is gondolkozott, agyának fogaskerekei lassan, magabiztosan forogtak. Hát hogy jutott ő idáig? Tényleg egy kutya lenne csak a hadseregnél? Fiatalon még tele volt céllal és reménnyel, Maessel együtt tervezgettek. Tisztán emlékezett azokra az emlékekre, amik a férfihoz kötötték. Első napjára a seregben, az első kedves szóra tőle. Riza is mellette volt, követte bárhová, és az évek alatt igaz barátokra lelt. Most, hogy mindet elveszítette, érezte igazán, mekkora veszteség ez… Maes soha többé nem fogja a cél felé lökni, Jean nem kel fel és rohan, vállán átvetett puskával… Breda, Kain és Falman, ahány irány, annyi felé lettek áthelyezve, a lényeg, hogy tőle minél távolabb. Rizus, az ő egyetlen, közelébe lévő embere még sincs közel, az ország első embere vigyázza.

Élete zátonyra futásának elemzésében a nő zavarta meg, felkaparta a földről és a kapálózása ellenére is berángatta a hálószobába.

- Most már ideje aludni, Tábornok. – segített neki vetkőzni, amit a férfi csendesen tűrt. Csak nézte azokkal a szép, sötét szemeivel, és ki tudja, mire se szólt semmit, hogy a nő betakarta, majd lekapcsolta a villanyt.

Másnap délben ébredt csak fel, szemét szúrta a világosság, fejét szétrepedni érezte a fájdalomtól. Nehézkesen felült, a hányinger azonnal elfogta. Ó, az az átkozott másnaposság! Agyába csak lassan kúsztak be az emlékek…

Előléptetés, a tisztek meghívták sorra, majd Maes hiányát érezte. Mostanság egyre többet gondolt rá, képtelen volt elengedni. Reszketve mászott ki az ágyból és ment a mosdóba. Borotválkozás közben meglepetten nézte saját tükörképét, milyen nyúzott. Mint aki hetek óta nem eszik és alszik rendesen: arca sápadt, beesett volt. Sokat is fogyott az elmúlt hónapokban, de ami jobban zavarta: nevelőanyja is észrevette, sőt, erős kritikával is illette.

Lemosta az arcát, végigsimított a bőrén, az eredménnyel elégedett volt. Sima, mint mindig…

*******

Hatalmas csattanással került helyére a rácsos ajtó egy kis cellában. Az őr – egy nem éppen elhanyagolható méretű férfi – minden finomságot nélkülözve csapta azt be, de az aranyszőke hajú fiút ez cseppet sem zavarta. Továbbra is dacosan ült egy keskeny kis priccsen, szemei dühöt tükröztek, arca dacot.

- Asszem', itt fogsz megnőni, töpörtyű! – ütögette még meg a rácsokat a gumibottal, hátha reagál végre az új rab. Ám semmi sem történt, a srác meg se mozdult. – Hát, akkor jó mulatást, szépségem! – ácsorgott továbbra is a cella előtt. Nehezen viselte, hogy egy szinte még gyereket nem képes megijeszteni. Bután pislogott párat, mire tovább húzta hatalmas potrohát a többi cella felé.

Edward csak ekkor mozdult meg: feljebb húzta a lábait és térdét átkarolta, fejét lehajtotta. Ostobaságot csinált, és ez a hely nem Central, ahol elnézik baklövéseit. Itt senki sem fogja pártfogásba venni és kimagyarázni. Főleg, hogy komoly balhét csinált. A hadsereg ellen fordult, rosszkor volt rossz helyen, minden összejött. Utólag nagyon is megbánta, még egyszer nem követné el, de ez aligha segített a helyzetén.

Felpillantott és körülnézett a nem túl tágas cellában. Szegényes helység volt, csak az ágya, amin ült, egy icipici szekrény mellette, és oldalt, egy beugróban a mellékhelyiség egy mosdókagylóval.

Feje felett a szellőző alagútja ráccsal lezárva. Simán kijuthatna, de ez nem volt járható út. Kerestetnék, mint szökött rabot, ezzel pedig csúnyán rontaná az esélyeit.

A cellát senkivel sem kellett megossza, és ezt próbálta pozitívumként felfogni. Alkalmazkodnia nem kell, és éjjel sem fog más horkolására felriadni. Ezzel járt egy kellemetlenebb dolog is: senkihez se tud szólni, senki sem hallgatja meg.

Ha nem siet valaki a segítségére, és elítélik itt, távol minden nagyobb főhadiszállástól, itt fog megpenészedni. Fiatalkora is rá fog menni, ebben a rideg helyen fog felnőni. Ilyeneken, és hasonlókon gondolkozott, mígnem megkordult a gyomra. Éhes és szomjas volt, kimerült, no meg álmos, de aludni nem bírt. Bebújt az ágyba, a vékony pokróc alá. Nem adott meleget, és akárhogyan próbálta összehúzni magát, didergett. Macskamód gömbölyödött össze, hogy minél többet zárjon ki a külvilágból.

Álma nyugtalan volt, mire elaludt, újra megjelent az őr és rávágott a rácsokra. Ijedten ült fel, tekintetével a zaj forrását kereste. A felismerés, hogy a börtönben van, és beesteledett, nagyon megrázta.

Az őr csak unalmában ütött rá minden cella ajtajára, de az is lehet, ezzel akarta bosszantani a rabokat. Ahogy távolodott, több ingerült hangot is hallott. Félelmetes volt tudni, hogy rajta kívül rengeteg elítélt tartózkodik még a börtönben. És találkozni fog velük…

Az éhség egyre jobban gyötörte, nagyon fázott és szomjazott…

A sírás kerülgette.

Hajnalban sikerült újra elaludnia, álma megtévesztő volt.

_Gondtalan gyermekként futott végig a falu folyója mentén, Al lemaradt tőle. Átugrált a köveken át a másik partra, a fűbe ült, és várta öccsét. A víznek alig volt sodrása és a nyári forróságban leapadt a vize, így ha beleestek volna, sem esik különösebb bajuk. Al ügyetlenül, botladozva lépett a kövekre, az utolsónál pedig megcsúszott, és egyik lábával a sekély vízbe lépett. A kép itt torzult, egy barátságos, tágas nappaliban ült, vállán pokróc, lábait melegvizes lavórba áztatta. Ő esett bele a folyóba, de a nyári forróság sehol sem volt, csak a kandallóban pattogott a tűz. Kinézett az ablakon, és értetlenül nézte a sűrű pelyhekben aláhulló hópihéket._

_- Fázol még? – állt mögé egy férfi, hangja ismerős volt, illata kellemesen bódító._

- Felkelni, lusta csürhe! – üvöltött valaki, a rácsokon gumibotot ütve.

A kellemes álom szétesett, Edward riadtan ült fel a félhomályban, a cella dohos, nyirkos levegője libabőrt csalt egész testére. Fájdalmasan nyögött fel, a kellemes meleg, az ismerős hangú ismeretlen, és minden, ami olyan szép volt, eltűnt.

- Tíz perc múlva reggeli! – nyitotta ki a cella ajtaját a már előző napról ismert őr.

Edward fázósan nézett körbe, kabátját hiányolta. Eszébe jutott, azt elvették rögtön, mikor letartóztatták. Rabruhát még nem kapott, túl nagy lett volna mind rá.

- Kéred ezt? – döndült egy mély hang Ed háta mögött, kikapva a tálat a kezéből. Mellette két szálkás fickó állt meg; egy magasabb, arcán, nyakán sebhelyes fickó, hosszú, fekete, copfba kötött hajjal és egy barnahajú, jóképű de veszélyesnek tűnő.

- Dehogy eszi, hisz látod, milyen nagyra nőtt már így is! – gúnyolódott a magasabb férfi, társa felröhögött. Vezérük, a legizmosabb, legnagyobb darab hármuk közül csak félmosolyra húzta a száját.

- Ha jobban belegondolok, szívesebben elszopogatnám, mint a reggelijét… - ejtette le véletlenül a tálcát, a rajta lévő bögre tea és szelet kenyér leesett. Utóbbi a vajas oldalával lefelé, míg a bögre hangos csörömpöléssel megsemmisült.

- Mi a francot akartok? – kérdezte Ed mérgesen, szemét a tagok közt járatva. Nehézfiúknak tűntek, és egy őr sem volt a közelben…

- Ne idegeskedj, aranybogár! – ragadta karon a nagydarab férfi – Csak ismerkedni jöttünk. A minap hallottuk, hogy új taggal bővül a mi kis családunk, hát úgy illő, ha bemutatkozunk! – a többiek ezen nevettek. Láthatóan rég volt részük hasonló szórakozásban, az ebédlőben minden szem rájuk tapadt. Őr továbbra sem figyelt, a folyosón beszélgetett egy másikkal.

- Nem ismerkedek! – dobbantott lábával türelmetlenül.

- Fish, szerinted? – fordult a barnahajú felé a vezér.

- Szerintem túl nagy a szája. De be van gyulladva. – válaszolt és felnevetett.

- Ha veled kezdené az ismerkedést, tuti, begyulladna. – röhögött a fekete hajú.

Edward kezdte érezni, hogy komoly bajban van… Ezek a pasasok úgy méregették, mintha… _akarnának_ tőle valamit… Kikapta karját a férfi kezei közül, ekkor viszont a kéz másik nyúlt érte.

- Hékás! Hát így kell viselkedni?! – dördült rá Gilgames, arca centikre volt Edétől. A fiú jól látta a fehéres vadhúst, mely szinte világított az amúgy borostás arcon, érezte a csípős leheletét, és ami a legrosszabb volt, szemeiben vágy csillant.

- Igazán nem értem, miért velem szórakoztok! Keressetek valaki mást, aki vevő a beteges vágyaitok kiélésére! – tapintott rá a lényegre, az ellenkezőjét érve el ezzel.

- Ez gyors volt! – hümmögött elismerően vezérük. – Hamar rátapintottál…

- Akár készülhetsz is a látogatásunkra. – veregette vállon a vezér, és intett.

Ed egyedül maradt a torkát szorongató érzéssel… A többi rab kutató pillantásait próbálta kizárni, visszaindult a cellájába.

- Azonnal kotródj vissza! – lökte meg az ajtóban az épp visszatérő őr – Felszeded, amit elszórtál, és csak akkor távozol, ha a többiek is végeztek! – förmedt még rá.

- Nem láttad, mi történt? És akkor az a három miért mehetett vissza? – fakadt ki jogosan.

Az őrnek nem tetszett a viselkedése, így ütött, ököllel…

- Nem láttam. És nem is érdekel! Felszeded, vagy mi van már? – fokozta a hangerőt, páran körülöttük érdeklődve figyelték a műsort.

- Nahát, még csak most került be, de már szájal! – csapott az asztalra egy idősebb rab.

- Azért szájal, mert még nem ismeri az itteni törvényeket. – mondta egy férfi.

Ed nyelt egy nagyot, és inkább összeszedte a reggelije romjait. Egy koszos, büdös felmosórongyot is kapott, hogy feltörölje a kiömlött teát. A szagoktól felkavarodott a gyomra és egyre inkább érezte, hogy éhes. A többi rab nagyban falatozott, amíg ő a megsemmisített reggelit kaparta fel…

Már várta, hogy visszamehessen a cellába, hogy higgadtan végiggondolhassa a lehetőségeit…

Nem kellett sokat várnia, hamarosan felkelhettek, de nem a cellájukba, hanem ki az udvarra, futni…


	2. Embertelen bánásmód

** Embertelen bánásmód**

Valamit valamiért 2. fejezete. Nagyon rövid, nagyon depis. Jó olvasást :)

**

* * *

**

Edward kimerülten lépdelt a cellájába. Sokat megélt már fiatal kora ellenére, de a börtönbe kerülése mellé még az elmúlt időszak súlya is a vállát nyomta. A hadsereg, aminek ő is tagja volt, alapjaiban rothadt. Minden összejött ellene, és most itt van, egy északi börtönben, távol mindentől… Előbb a mosdóba lépett, hogy igyon a csapból. A víz jéghideg volt, de ahogy közelebb hajolt, émelyítő szagot érzett. Fogalma sem volt, hogy iható-e, de egy keveset muszáj volt innia. A hideg víztől megdermedtek az ujjai, látta, ahogy a körménél már kékes árnyalatot vesz fel. Leroskadt az ágyra, magára cibálta a semmi meleget sem adó pokrócot, és vegetált… Éhes volt, de a hideg sokkal jobban kínozta.

Az ebédre hívásnál az ő cellája nem nyílt ki – egyszerűen elfeledkeztek róla. Senki sem maradt a folyosón, és tehetetlenül várta, hogy múljon az idő, hozzanak ítéletet, hogy tudja, meddig kell még elviselnie a bezártságot. Így semmit sem tehet az országért és azokért, akik bíznak benne… Erre a gondolatra eszébe jutottak a szerettei, akik úgy tudják, hogy itt messze északon tárgyal, információt gyűjt, vagy kémkedik. Ő maga kérte, hogy ne jöjjenek utána, ne kérdezzenek semmit, az egész akció maradjon titokban. Hát szépen elszámolta magát, az első támaszpontnál nyakon csípték, és miután nem volt valódi úti célja, már nem volt kiút a számára. Halványan elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy egy idő után biztos feltűnik az eltűnése… Ami a börtönben egy örökkévalóság lesz. Sosem hitte volna, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű dolog miatt kerül be. Annyi mindenen áttört és szegte meg a szabályokat, mégis most kapták el hülyeség miatt. Összébb húzta magán a pokrócot, tehetetlen csalódottságában mást nem tudott csinálni. Automailje sem reagált túl jól a hidegre, a csatlakozásoknál kellemetlen érzése volt.

Még akkor sem volt nyugta, mikor elaludt…

* * *

A vacsora előtt az őr vigyorogva nyitotta ki a kapuját. Ugyanaz a nagydarab férfi volt, aki addig, de minden félelmetes tulajdonsága ellenére sem ijesztette meg Edet. A fiatal egész lelkes volt a vacsora gondolatától, a délelőtti fickókra nem is gondolt. Felesleges is lett volna, egyik sem törődött vele a teremben, mindenki békésen falatozott. Gyanús volt neki a csend, és a meleg, tápanyag dús étel: hús, krumpli és cukrozott tej. Utóbbira undorodó pillantást vetett, inkább majd a mosdóból kortyol, még azt is vonzóbbnak találta, mint a forró italt. Vacsoráját hamar befalta, majd mégiscsak megfogta a bögre tejet. Szüksége volt az áldásos melegére.

Később tudta csak meg, hogy a vacsorához ragaszkodnak az őrök, és nem tűrik ilyenkor a rendetlenkedést. Sőt, aki nem eszik rendesen, azt kényszerítik. Elavult, szörnyű magyarázata volt ennek: az éjszakák annyira hidegek, hogy a rabok reggelre esetleg megfagynának a legyengültségtől. Edward nem értette, mire jó ez, hisz már az is sokat segítene, ha vastagabb pokrócot vagy pokrócokat kapnának, esetleg normálisabb szigetelés lenne, ám az ilyen „apróságokra" ebben a börtönbe nem adtak. Azt is megtudta, hogy ez a börtön az embertelen bánásmódról híres…

* * *

- Tábornok! Ez most jött. – futott egy fiatal tiszt Royhoz.

A férfi szemöldök ráncolva vette át a levelet, mire a tiszt egy lapot nyújtott felé tollal.

- Kérem, írja alá, hogy átvette.

Roy megfordította a borítékot, és meglepetten olvasta a nevet a feladónál. Érzelmeit titkolva gyorsan aláírta a lapot, majd a tiszttel egymásra néztek. A férfi kutatón nézett rá, ezért Mustang jobbnak látta, ha visszavonul az irodájában.

- Köszönöm. – intett, és lelépett.

Az irodájába lépve felbontotta a borítékot, szíve hevesen vert a mellkasában…


End file.
